Bickering Husband and Wife
by SilentNinja
Summary: Cao Pi and Cao Zhi are the hot topic in the succession race. Cao Pi is clearly the favorite, however Cao Zhi's positive reputation towards the people still drove him livid. Pi wants his wife's opinion on Cao Zhi's poems, but the latter has signs of stress over the former's disputes with Zhi. Why does he always dislike Cao Zhi? For Cao Zhi's Musou Blast debut. Pi abit OOC. EDITED


Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't own the Legend of Goddess Luo pic either. Koei and Omega owns Dynasty Warriors of course, but I'm taking matters with characterization in my fics.

A/N: What you'll never see Zhen Ji and Cao Pi interact in Dynasty Warriors, this one shot is more about the moral strains and not their feelings for each other like in my previous JixPi oneshot(Well, what do you expect when they went all shallow in DW8?) The Pi/Zhi conflict is very different in Musou Blast compare to history and Zhen Ji is helping Cao Pi succeed.

Bickering Husband and Wife

* * *

He reads reports on his brother's drunken antics. She listens to the same thing over and over. It's a man's affair and a woman shouldn't interference no matter how harsh and cruel it becomes.

"Hmph, mere words is all he has in a good image, yet outside of that pasturing image, he is still a childish drunken. His supporters became few despite people liking him for what they saw in him. Just wait until I expose third brother," Cao Pi puts down the report on his table and order his man to return it to the office of investigations.

It all started when Cao Cao received the title Duke of Wei, after that, a lot had changed after she conceived two children. Why her husband's infuriation over his brother's antics continues to be the census in their relationship? Does he want her to share the same opinion on her brother in law? What did Cao Zhi really do to make Cao Pi furious?

"If he's good towards the people, you should imitate the same example from him. Your father's virtue carries over Zhi and I believe you have the virtue to show courtesy towards the people. Speak tales to the commonfolk, Pi. That's what Zhi does," Zhen Ji felt reluctant to advise Cao Pi about public relations because he rather prefers something greater like quelling a rebellion and always participate in his father's campaigns.

"You know this better than I do, Zhen. The people aren't as sharp in judging a person's character. Zhi's a nutcase and those reports don't lie," hastily, he went to check his previous poem he wrote for the audience last week.

"Spying on him won't change what the people see in Zijian," Zhen Ji uttered.

"Breaking the law does!" Cao Pi hissed.

Zhen Ji placed her sew on the bronze tray and turns towards her troublesome husband, "Did he murder someone?"

"His supporter Ding Yi has been slandering me! His slandering also played a role on my father's bizarre behavior towards the ministers! If I can charge Ding Yi, then I'd charge Zhi for the same crime!" He took a look at his poem trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Cao Cao's temper, why am I not surprised….?" Zhen Ji thought quietly about Cao Cao's bad behavior.

"All my works were supposed to be flawless! I had the best tutors associating with my education! Cao Zhi had….Yang Xiu!" Cao Pi tears the poem apart.

"What are you doing?! I read that!" Zhen Ji shouted.

"It's garbage! Hot garbage all of it!" Cao Pi retorted.

"As your wife, it's not!" Zhen Ji argued back and tried to recover the torn poem. Upon recovering them, she tried re reading the characters in case she could re write Pi's poem.

"Do whatever you want with it. I see no way to write something catchier towards the eyes of my father's ministers," Cao Pi sat down and thought about what happened. He's understandably furious with his brother's positive reputation overshadowing the bad habits his spies investigated.

"You could always write something I'm delighted to read…" Zhen Ji sighed after finishing the torn poem.

"What about third brother? Have you even read his works, Fu?! What's your opinion going to be on his poem," Cao Pi asked the question to his wife.

Zhen Ji took a deep breath and tries to be honest with herself, "I haven't read his poem yet. If you allow me to join you on another poetry contest, I hear his words myself and decide on what I think."

Cao Pi nodded in agreement, "Very well, I will ask father to arrange another poetry contest with myself and Zhi."

"And maybe then I shall see what kind of person Cao Zhi really is aside from the reports you've read," Zhen Ji thought.

The next day, Cao Cao visited Ye after quelling Sun Quan's forces near He Fei. His grandson Cao Rui returned to his parents safely and he's excited to tell them about Zhang Liao.

"Zhang Liao overcame thousands with only a hundred!" Cao Rui told the commonfolk knowledge of Zhang Liao's feat at He Fei.

"Hahaha, the numbers weren't that excessively small," Cao Cao said as he took a slip of wine.

Zhang Liao never ceases to amaze Cao Pi since they obtain him into their services after Lu Bu's death. Unfortunately, it'd be nice if both Zhang Liao and Lu Bu serve Cao Cao. This battle proves Sun Quan's forces lack better fighters, their talent pool is sufficient for politicians and strategists and they share equal territorial and economical ground to their forces. It'd take time to weaken Wu in order to set another invasion of Jiang Dong.

"Sun Quan will soon bow to me…" Cao Pi grinned.

Later when Cao Rui left to get tutored with Zhong Yao, Cao Pi discuss with his father about Cao Zhi's ill matters.

"Father, you made him Governor of Ping Yuan and I had reports of him causing misconduct during his responsibilities," Cao Pi said.

He gave his father the report and Cao Cao reads it strictly. It's no surprise to see Cao Zhi enjoying his friends in another party and getting drunk. But, what Cao Cao wants to know is if Cao Zhi even capable into doing his governing duties.

"I will pay a visit with Zhi tomorrow. We know he likes to drink with his friends and play games, but outside of his private leisure, the people cherish his virtue, hehe," Cao Cao chuckled.

"That's an urban myth! The people don't know anything within the palace! They have no authorization too and only I and the officers can know the truth inside the palace!" Cao Pi rebuked.

"Pi, what's wrong with Zhi…?" Cao Cao frowned.

"He's…. he's a flaming idiot! He keeps himself inside his little playground having fun and games! I don't know what part of his brain made him write poems better than us!" Cao Pi continued complaining about it and his father waved his hand slowly.

"I understand, at least he's not pissing off the people at Ping Yuan. Don't let this go astray, my son," he got off his seat and left.

"Hmph! It's always the people first, that's my father's priority! A governor must be strict, consistent, and prudent! Cao Zhi is a nutjob!" Cao Pi ranted to himself.

Zhen Ji came with tea for her husband, but he turns and snarls, "I want grape wine! Who told you to give me tea!?"

"Your mother! Heavens, are you talking about Cao Zhi again with our lord?" Zhen Ji glared at her husband annoyed.

"Yes and he's going to pay a visit to the brat tomorrow," Cao Pi answered while not looking at her disappointing face.

"He calls his own brother a brat; this is my current husband after all…" Zhen Ji put down the tray with the tea on the table and turns thinking to herself on the first time her and Cao Pi met after the siege of Ye.

"Just bring me my favorite wine and come help me easing the frustration over third brother," Cao Pi ordered her.

"You want me to disobey your mother?" She looked at him bewildered.

"I'm your husband and you are to obey and take orders from me! My mother should stay out of this! I'm a grown man now!" Cao Pi retorted.

"That's true. But, forgive me, your behavior becoming tolerable, my husband," Zhen Ji frowned.

He grunted and proceeds to relax himself reading a scroll. His wife retrieved the tea and went to her lady servant to get his wine.

At the imperial hall…

At few days later, Cao Cao invites his sons and daughters for a family dinner. This is a good way to learn about the three brothers future. Currently, Cao Pi is the most likely candidate to succeed his father with many followers who are friends of Cao Cao and sons of Cao Cao's advisors.

"Father I have a new poem composed of benevolence!" Cao Zhi reveals his latest work of art.

"Benevolence…" Cao Pi scoffed at the word. A word so overused that the fools from Liu Bei spewing.

"Hmm, you do know the meaning of benevolence, Zhi? It's the word of goodwill and charitable towards others," Cao Cao stated.

"Of course, Father. Our goodwill continues to stabilize the Han by your heroism," Cao Zhi brightly smiled to his father and mother as the pair exchange adoring smiles.

"And you did not get drunk over writing such idealistic gibberish, I presume?" Cao Pi dared the question at his younger brother. It made Cao Xiong, their fourth brother shivered.

"First brother, watch your words! Father is listening," Cao Zhang glared at Cao Pi.

"Hahahah, it's alright, Zhang. Cao Zhi limited his drinking habits when I visited him," Cao Cao waved over his third biological son.

"Elder sister, what do you think of a poem about benevolence?" Cao Zhi asked his most beautiful sister in law.

The question is directly at her all of sudden as she blinked and turn seeing the entire family staring at her including Xu Zhu whose always family to Cao Cao. A poem if benevolence? Honestly, she finds it enlighten, but Cao Pi's thoughts subverts this, so she decided to feign ignorant.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I'm not feeling so well. Mother Bian, I will excuse myself," Zhen Ji got up quickly and bowed.

"Why the sudden abrupt leave…?" Bianshi felt disappointed of her leaving in the middle of dinner.

"…So, she still can't speak for her own free will. Not as long as first brother is her husband," Cao Zhi thought.

"Zhi, why don't you show us this poem of benevolence," Cao Cao asked his son.

But, Cao Zhi still looks alittle down over Zhen Ji leaving. Would she dislike the idea of such a poem like his brother Pi?

When Zhen Ji stormed out of the hall, she met Cai Wenji and Wang Yi chatting. Thank heavens, with the Cao family out of the way; she can escape the turmoil with her friends.

"Lady Cai, Wang Yi, didn't expect to see you two here!" Zhen Ji took hold of her breathe.

"My lady, are you alright?" Cai Wenji and Wang Yi came towards Zhen Ji.

"Yes, so glad you two got here. Lord Cao Cao is having dinner with his family and I had left in the middle of it," Zhen Ji explained the two what went on.

"So, Cao Zhi wanted your thoughts on his ideal poem. What would you say if your jerkass of a husband gets mad?" Wang Yi crossed her arms while Cai Wenji shows her famous compassionate expression.

"What must I say to talk back to Pi? We'll keep bickering and if my opinion doesn't matter because I have to always be submissive towards his words. I'm supposed to tell Pi what I think of Cao Zhi's poem, but…benevolence, what is the meaning of the word to me? Lady Cai, Wang Yi….I…I don't know myself anymore…" Zhen Ji sighed and stares at the nightly sky.

"Not this crap again…I may not be the type to comfort others in difficult relationships. Zhao Ang was a good husband and he respects my own independent thoughts on such matters. If that jerk can't respect your own thoughts, then that's his problem. I heard your husband doesn't get along with his brothers, so screw him. Is he going to be leading us after Cao Cao? Well, that doesn't sound very good for the future of this land and the people," Wang Yi glared at the now low self esteemed woman.

"….."

"Luo, why don't you talk to Cao Cao alone about it? I'm sure the Chancellor would understand," Cai Wenji told her.

Zhen Ji shook her head, "No, he's part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" Cai Wenji wonders what Cao Cao could do wrong for her.

"Cao Cao just wants what's best for me, but his behavior lately with some rumors of someone who got executed over criticizing about me is making me uncomfortable with Cao Cao right now. He may side with Zhi, but I can't trust father in law. Maybe I should tell Bian Ling how I feel about Cao Zhi's poem," Zhen Ji looked at both women together they agreed.

Zhen Ji didn't know she's being watched by someone outside. Within the dark corner a woman is spying on the trio as she raise her lips, the sensational expression of that woman creep the night.

"You know, I like it when my husband gets mad at anything he doesn't like," Zhen Ji gave a surprising smirk towards her friends.

And as she returned to her husband late in the night, Cao Pi is livid. Cao Zhi reveal his new poem and everyone is talking about it.

"I told you to give your thoughts on Cao Zhi's poem, but you excused yourself leaving me alone to hear that brat's monogue!" Cao Zhi scowled.

"Forgive me, my husband. I was not feeling well," Zhen Ji apologized to her husband.

"Are you afraid to speak honesty with my brothers in front of me?" Cao Pi's voice became rattled with hatred.

"I..He's talking about a poem of benevolence and my mind became erratic to give an opinion on another man's works" Zhen Ji sat on the bed reflecting herself. Stressing over the pressure on herself, she thinks about what Wang Yi and Cai Wenji told her earlier.

"I don't know what you mean by being erratic. You're a wise woman and you know what's going on! Tch…." Cao Pi turns away from his troubled wife and thought of a situation to his temper. "She's right…why am I wasting time with Zhen when she's too kind to anyone I despise. Maybe that's why she's afraid to speak ill of Cao Zhi because of mother."

"Zihuan, I don't think Cao Zhi wants to challenge you over succeeding your father…" Zhen Ji said.

"What?! What makes you so sure he won't threaten my position? I may be the oldest of my brothers, but he's the commoner's favorite poet! And what's worst, my family drawn closer to him than me! He doesn't know his place in favoritism because of the responsibility to control his faction!" Cao Pi walked out of the room preparing to leave her quarters. He doesn't want to spend the night with his wife right now. She blew it for him.

"That's why he does not pose a threat to you! Are you listening to me, Zihuan?! He doesn't want power! If his supporters don't approve of that, then you'll just have to continue with a clean reputation and show courtesy with the people. By this example, your position will faciliate honorably," Zhen Ji advised.

Cao Pi closed his eyes shut and remind himself the years they first cherish their relationship, "Is this not enough to satisfy my ambitions, Fu? Then you really have no idea how things work in my perspective."

"Is this really who you are, Fu? Then I will leave you alone and counsel with someone who could give me better advice. By the way, I accept the decision to raise a harem," Cao Pi's malicious glare scanned his right behind a distraught Zhen Ji and motion forward out of her palace.

When he left, she went out of her bed and orders her servant to get her ready to change in her sleeping attire after a bath. Knowing his last words before he left, she scoffed.

"I'm always your kind hearted sex slave the scholars feared. Hahaha… He hates Cao Zhi and wants me to share that notion. What has Cao Zhi ever done to be condemned towards infamy? Men like drinking and it's normal. A woman shouldn't always agree with their man. And that, Pi is what I'm feeling tonight. He'll find someone he could agree with, but it will not be me," Zhen Ji said to herself. She retract the necklace on her given to Cao Pi and took it off. Exquisite, but the sight of it still stings her gaze.

In Cao Pi's private quarters…

" _Benevolence is the way of peace. My peace and the people's will."_

"Those are the words of my brother's monologue," Cao Pi slammed the table while the mysterious woman paced in front of him waving her fan.

"The people's will. Does it even matter anymore? Your father conquers all the warlords with the might of the best generals in your time, my lord. With only Liu Bei and Sun Quan remain, there's not a shortage of fear we're intimidating our enemies," Mysterious woman cooed.

"Heh, fear is the strength of conquest. Fear is absolute domination, my beauty Guo" Cao Pi grinned.

"The words Cao Zhi never punctuate and only you can provide those words, my lord," Guo Nuwang sat on his lap as they embrace each other's understanding.

Cao Pi recaps the conversation with his wife and spoke his most loyal female servant on the matter, "I'm afraid Zhen will not appreciate our plan against my brother's subjects. I've decided to get rid of them one by one. Yang Xiu, we can put him under scrutiny, but I will deal with Ding Yi in a more….excessive matter."

"Why don't you tell her what you're going to do? I'm sure she will understand. You two continue complaining over things a woman has no value in. But, I know as much about the political solution than your wife would not," She sounded more seductive and it perks his interest in her.

"How much have you heard from the ministers?" Cao Pi asked.

"A lot, although, it's still hard to find out about Jia Xu and Sima Yi's opinions," Guo Nuwang answered.

"They're so good. Cao Zhi doesn't have those two on his side. Still, it's always annoying he has the popularity of a good boy. He's just a good boy commoners can't see the real thing inside the palace," Cao Pi nodded.

"They will know the real him soon when you rule after your father," Guo Nuwang kissed his check after she said that.

"Why can't Fu be anything like Guo? She shares the same opinion with me, but Zhen shy away with speaking up on my enemies. Is she starting to oppose me? No, even if she did, she wouldn't support my brother because I AM her husband. Right now I have to make Zhen Ji and Guo Wang coexist in my harem and become Emperor," Cao Pi thought.

His future is imminent, but the fates of his family and Zhen Ji are in his hands. Cao Pi continues to carefully spy on his younger brother's supporters.


End file.
